Agno Phoenicus (GlassEye)
Basic Information Race: Tengu Class: Cleric 1 / Druid (Eagle Shaman) 1 Level: 2 Experience: 2,044 Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Tengu, Auran Deity: Issolatha Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 12 +1 (02 pts) DEX: 16 +3 (05 pts) +2 racial CON: 10 +0 (02 pts) -2 racial INT: 12 +1 (02 pts) WIS: 17 +3 (07 pts) +2 racial CHA: 12 +1 (02 pts) Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 15 = (Max) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Cleric) (Max-2) + CON (00) + FC (01) (Druid) AC: 16 = + DEX (03) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (03) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +03 = (03) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = (00) + Druid (00) CMB: +01 = (00) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (01) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = (02) + Druid (02) + CON (00) + Misc (00) Reflex: +03 = (00) + Druid (00) + DEX (03) + Misc (00) Will*: +07 = (02) + Druid (02) + WIS (03) + Misc (00) +2 saves vs. charm & compulsion effects Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments MW Shortbow, composite: Attack: +4 = (0) + DEX (3) + MW (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: +1 attack & dmg on targets within 30 ft. (PBS) Temple Sword: Attack: +1 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: trip Bite: Attack: +01 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Bite (secondary): Attack: -4 = (0) + STR (1) + Misc (-5) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d3, Crit: 20/x2, Special: - Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Dexterity), +2 (Wisdom), -2 (Constitution) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid Senses: Low-light vision Sneaky: +2 Stealth & Perception Gifted Linguist: +4 on Linguistics checks, and learn 2 languages for each rank in Linguistics Swordtrained: Proficient with sword-like weapons Natural Weapon: Bite, 1d3 damage. Secondary weapon if bite when also using a manufactured weapon Class Features Cleric Armor/Weapons: Simple weapons, shortbow & sword-like weapons; light & medium armor; shields Aura (Ex): Chaotic (faint) Channel Energy (Su): Positive energy 3 + Chr modifier = 4/day, 1d6, Will DC 11 for half damage Spells: Cast prepared divine spells (see below) Spontaneous Casting: Swap spells for cure Orisons: May prepare three orisons per day Domains: Air & Travel Air domain: Lightning Arc (Sp): As a standard action, you can unleash an arc of electricity targeting any foe within 30 feet as a ranged touch attack. This arc of electricity deals 1d6 points of electricity damage + 1 point for every two cleric levels you possess. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wis mod =6/day. Air domain spells: 1st - Obscuring Mist Travel domain: +10 ft. base speed Travel domain: Agile Feet (Su): As a free action, you can gain increased mobility for 1 round. For the next round, you ignore all difficult terrain and do not take any penalties for moving through it. You can use this ability a number of times per day equal to 3 + your Wisdom modifier =6/day. Travel domain spells: 1st - Longstrider Druid (Eagle Shaman) Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, & spear; light and medium, non-metal armors Nature Bond: Gains the Eagle domain. Eagle domain (UM): Familiar: You gain a hawk familiar at a wizard level equal to your druid level. Hawkeye (Su): As a swift action, you may add a bonus equal to half your druid level (min. +1) on one ranged attack or one Perception check 3 + Wis mod = 6/day. Eagle domain spells: 1st - Aspect of the Falcon Nature Sense: +2 bonus on Knowledge (Nature) and Survival checks Orisons: May prepare three orisons (unlimited casting) Wild Empathy: 1d20+2 (+4 with birds as a full-round action) Feats Point-Blank Shot (1st level): +1 attack and damage on targets within 30 ft. Traits Birthmark (Faith): serves as divine focus; +2 bonus on saves vs. charm and compulsion effects Rich Parents (Social): 900 gp starting wealth Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 03 = (02) + INT (01)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Cleric) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 03 0 0 3 +0 Appraise 01 0 0 1 +0 Bluff 01 0 0 1 +0 Climb 01 0 0 1 +0 Craft ( ) -- 0 0 0 +0 Diplomacy 01 0 0 1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 3 +0 Disguise 01 0 0 1 +0 Escape Artist 03 0 0 3 +0 Fly 03 0 0 3 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 1 +0 Heal 07 1 3 3 +0 Intimidate 01 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 05 1 3 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +4 Gifted Linguist Perception 05 0 0 3 +2 Racial: Sneaky Perform ( ) 01 0 0 1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 3 +0 Ride 03 0 0 3 +0 Sense Motive 07 1 3 3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 3 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 1 +0 Stealth 05 0 0 3 +2 Racial: Sneaky Survival 03 0 0 3 +0 Swim 01 0 0 1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 1 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) Cleric 0 Level Level 01 * Guidance * Bless * Light * Divine Favor * Stabilize * Longstrider (D) Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb MW Wooden armor 170 gp 25 lb Temple sword 30 gp 03 lb MW Shortbow, composite (STR +1) 450 gp 02 lb Ammo (40) 02 gp 06 lb MW Backpack 50 gp 04 lb Blanket .2 gp 01 lb Trail rations (5 days) 2.5 gp 05 lb Belt pouch 01 gp .5 lb Assorted Baubles 00 gp 00 lb Holy Symbol, wooden 01 gp -- lb Feather Token (bird) 300 gp -- lb Total Weight: 46.5 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-43 44-86 87-130 Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 (w/ MW Backpack) Finances PP: 00 GP: 312 SP: 10 CP: 05 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 5 ft 5 inches Weight: 120 lbs Hair Color: Black so deep it appears almost purple Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Gray but mostly covered by long, hair-like feathers. Appearance: Agno is clean but always seems a bit ruffled. His clothes are of good quality but ever so slightly askew as if he never properly learned the wearing of them. He generally removes the sleeves so that the chevron of red feathers on his upper arms is visible. His hair is long and pulled back in a queue. Demeanor: Agno seems fey as if listening to something no one else can hear and often tilts his head in a bird-like fashion. Background Agno hunched next to the rail on the Watcher's Walk of Issolatha's temple. One might say that the tengu perched but it was a hunch born of many years in a cage too small during years of growth. Looking out over the lagoon that enfolded Venza his mind skittered over memories still sensitive after the passing of years... Agno was born with his clutch-mates in some minor kingdom of the Landadel Baronies. He didn't remember the event so much as the two large shapes, dark and blurry, that gave him little feeling of security when he thought of them. His clutch-mates were not much more than a squawking memory. He knew raiders slew his parents and took his sibs captive. Agno didn't remember it but he remembered the constricting cage and he remembered his cruel keeper who delighted in telling the story over and over and showing him the parchment-like, gray skin with patchy black feathers like a bad molt. Agno still wore several of those feathers bound into his hair. And he remembered the cries of his clutch-mates going silent one by one until he was the only one left. The day full of shame and freedom; he remembered that, too, with his beak clacking in agitation. Certain sects of Sapo spoke of the Green Circle, a circle of life, but that day the only circle was one of vengeance often phrased, 'What goes around, comes around.' During the chaos of the raid upon the raiders Agno worked the latch by some miracle and escaped his cage. It was not all so easy as that, however. Finding himself face to face with his tormenter Agno somehow overpowered and maimed him. He could still feel the man's eyes as he crushed them in his beak. A flash of black disturbed Agno from grim memory. Focusing on the here and now Agno watched a crow among the white flocks of seagulls. He watched the lines of their flight trajectories stretch outward, curl, and turn about in graceful arcs writ by the Goddess. The crow's line of flight slashed across the others and seemed to point into the city; Issolatha clearly whispered her will to him in the sky, or as clear as it ever got anyway. Stretching with the accompanying sound of his cracking bones, Agno turned back for a last glimpse of the birds whose freedom and flight he envied before making his way into the city. Adventure Log 'Scourge of the Howling Horde (DM:perrinmiller) ' XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0422.25 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Used: 5 days rations (2.5 gp) Sold: wooden armor (+20 gp) Purchased: 5 days rations (-2.5 gp) MW wooden armor (-170 gp) Level Ups Level 2: Class: Druid BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +2 to +4 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +2 to +4 Feat: n/a Features: Nature Bond: Eagle domain; Wild Empathy HP: d8 (Max -2), +1 FC Bonus = 7 Skill Pts: +5 = +4 (Class) +1 (Int) +3 (Old Total) = 8 (New Total) Mini Statblock StatsU="http://livingpf.wikia.com/wiki/Agno_Phoenicus_%28GlassEye%29"Agno Phoenicus/URL BCOLOR=#cc99ffInitiative:/COLOR/B +3 BCOLOR=#cc99ffAC:/COLOR/B 16 (13 flat-footed, 13 Touch) BCOLOR=#cc99ffHP:/COLOR/B 8 Current: 8 Bcolor=#cc99ffCMB:/COLOR/B +1 Bcolor=#cc99ffCMD:/COLOR/B 14 Bcolor=#cc99ffFort:/COLOR/B +2 Bcolor=#cc99ffReflex:/COLOR/B +3 Bcolor=#cc99ffWill:/COLOR/B +5 (+7 vs. Charm & compulsion effects) color=#cc99ffBSpeed:/B/COLOR 40 ft. Bcolor=#cc99ffCurrent Weapon in Hand:/COLOR/B bcolor=#cc99ffAmmo (Arrows):/color/b 37/40 remaining color=#cc99ffbCurrent Conditions in Effect:/b/color color=#cc99ffBLightning Arc:/B/COLOR 6/6 Remaining Bcolor=#cc99ffChannel Energy:/COLOR/B 4/4 remaining Bcolor=#cc99ffAgile Feet:/COLOR/B 6/6 remaining color=#cc99ffBSpells Remaining:/B/COLOR 1st Level 3/3 color=#cc99ffbSpells Prepared: /b/color 1st level: bless, divine favor, longstrider (D) 0-level: guidance, light, stabilize/sblock Approvals *Approval (June 30, 2011) (Qik - non-judge) level 1 *Approval (July 14, 2011) (Satin Knights) level 1 Category:Approved Characters